


Young, Dumb, and Full of Existential Dread

by ShrugDealer



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Eddie is the best boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, It only took another near death experience, M/M, Reddie, Richie and Eddie finally getting their act togehter, Strong Language, The Losers Club, The Losers Club (IT) - Freeform, rated for language, richie and eddies budding relationship, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrugDealer/pseuds/ShrugDealer
Summary: Biking at one in the morning wasn't one of the smartest things Richie had ever done, but there was a first time for everything. Honestly he'd rather forget the events that led to him being in this situation in the first place, peddling through the dark as quickly as his heaving lungs would allow. Unfortunately, he was not that lucky.Alternatively titled: Richie's parents are assholes, Richie and Eddie are in love, and Eddie gets to save the day for once.





	1. Of Slurred Words and Broken Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> All the character are around seventeen or older in this story. I took some creative liberties. Georgie still died, and they went down into the sewers to fight It, but they succeed in killing It for good. No one moved away, some of their parents still suck, but they all eventually get a happy ending and nobody else dies.

Biking at one in the morning wasn't one of the smartest things Richie had ever done, but there was a first time for everything. Honestly he'd rather forget the events that led to him being in this situation in the first place, peddling through the dark as quickly as his heaving lungs would allow. Unfortunately, he was not that lucky. 

The insults his inebriated mother had hurled at him played on repeat, spinning around in his head until he couldn't think straight. 

 _"You like that Kaspbrak boy more than you should."_ she'd slurred, throwing bottles at him as he had scurried to get out of the kitchen. His shoulder throbbed where one of the bottles had managed to hit him, soaked in alcohol and probably already bruised. Lucky shot. 

Richie didn't want to think about his mom. He was going to Eddies. He just had to make it to Eddies. 

Only Richie didn't know where the hell he was at the moment. He knew Derry like the back of his hand, but in the dark and his eyes clouded with tears he must have made a wrong turn somewhere. He hadn't really been paying attention, only thinking about being far away from his house as quickly as possible. Now he was traveling down a road that looked only vaguely familiar, dimly illuminated houses on one side and a short drop of into the woods on the other. 

_"Your a fucking faggot."_

"Great." He muttered to himself. He slammed the heal of his palm down on the handle bars of his bike, wincing when it jarred his shoulder. "Fucking great job, Tozier. As if you couldn't make this night any worse."

He didn't quite know what had caused her to lose her shit so suddenly. For a person who ignored him most of the time, she still had some mighty high opinions on what he should being doing with his life. So what if he liked Eddie too much? He was fairly certain Eddie liked him right back... things between them had definitely been changing lately. For the better. Something was shifting between the two of them, it felt like they were on the cusp of something great, and Richie hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Oh course his mother would have to come ruin it. 

_"You make me sick."_

It was none of his moms business. She never cared about what he did, about him, so why should she get a say in who he liked?  If only he could stop his traitorous heart from being hurt by her words. 

_"I'm ashamed to call you my son."_

Richie felt like an idiot. Seventeen years old and his mom could still push his buttons, could still make him feel lower than dirt. He should know better by now.

He shook his head, using his palm to try to scrub the tears from his eyes. Distracted, his vision weak in the dark, he didn't see the large branch in the road until it was to late. He yelped, swerved to avoid it, but his tire got snagged in one of the branches.

His bike flipped, sending him flying over the handles. It skidded to a halt on the road, but Richie rolled right over the side. He went down the steep incline, narrowly missing one tree before he his leg slammed into the next one. He felt something in his ankle wrench, and then searing pain. 

Richie yelled in alarm, hands scrambling at the ground to try to halt his decent. He hit the bottom of the incline hard, rolling a few feet before his head slammed into a rock. He saw stars at the impact, felt his glasses crack. He wanted to throw up. He tried to roll over and get up, but his spinning head sent him right back to the ground. 

To in pain to move, with no clue where he was, Richie fell back into the grass and promptly passed out. 

* * *

 

 "Late." Eddie sighed, looking over at Bill with his eyebrows raised. He looked down at the watch on his wrist, tapping the 3 P. M. marker in an agitated fashion. "I told you he'd be late, Bill. He does this every day. We're supposed to meet the other at the Quarry in 10 minutes."

Bill sent him a small smile in return. "Just give him a minute, Eddie. He'll be out."

Bill and Eddie stood with their bikes on the side walk outside of the Tozier house, wary to get any closer. Richie didn't like for them to come over when his parents were home, rare as it was, and they could see his moms car in the front drive way. 

"If he doesn't come out in the next five minutes I'm going in after him." Eddie stated, shifting his weight anxiously. 

To anyone else, it would sound like Eddie was annoyed. But Bill knew better. He could tell by Eddies wide eyes, the way he twisted the handle of his bike between his hands, that he was worried sick. With how close Richie and Eddie had become... Eddie had every right to be worried. Bill was worried too. Richie's mom still being at the house at this time in the day was always a bad sign. And while Richie usually ran a few minutes late, it had been over twenty minutes since he was supposed to come out and meet them. 

"Maybe we _should_ go check on him." Bill offered, his worry getting the better of him. 

Eddie didn't need to be told twice. He put the kick stand up on his bike and practically ran to the door. Bill had to jog to catch up to him. 

Eddie knocked on the door. They waited. When no one answered, he knocked again. After a few minutes of silence, Eddie reached out and tried the door handle. It swung open, unlocked. They could see the kitchen from where they were standing, saw the glint of broken glass on the floor. Bill felt his stomach sink. 

Eddie looked over at him, his eyes wide with alarm. "Bill..."

"Come on." Bill said. He walked through the door, careful of the broken glass, Eddie following close behind him. 

Richie's mom was passed out on the couch, bottles littered around her, one still even in her hand. Bill flinched at the sight of her. He could see Eddies fist clench and unclench out of the corner of his eye. 

"She should be put in prison." Eddie spat, sounding angrier then Bill had ever heard him. He couldn't agree with a statement more. 

They slipped past Richie's mom and up the stairs to Richie's room. The door was wide open, but there was no sign of Richie. The bed didn't even look like it had been slept in. 

Eddie became even more distressed. He stared at the undisturbed bed long enough that Bill was starting to get worried, before he suddenly turned and stomped down the steps. Bill followed quickly after him, hissing his name. He made sure Richie's mom hadn't been woken up before he followed Eddie outside, closing the front door behind him. 

He found Eddie at the shed in the backyard, the one that usually held Richie's bike when he wasn't using it. When Bill reached the shed he could see the usual junk the shed always held, but no bike.

"His bike is gone." Eddie stated, sounding upset. "Where did he go?"

The smaller teens arms flailed wildly, clearly panicking at the evidence of their missing friend. 

"E-eddie-" Bill cursed, his fear for Richie causing his stutter to become more pronounced. 

Eddie was starting to take great, heaving breaths. He paced back and forth, practically wearing a grove in the grass for how fast he was going. "If he was upset he'd come to one of us! He knew we were coming to pick him up today, he would have called us. Where did he go?!"

"Eddie, calm down-"

"What if-- what if something happened to him. What if he's hurt-"

"N-no!" Bill half-shouted, desperate to stop his friends spiraling. He grabbed Eddie by his shoulders, forcing him to stop and look at him. Eddie was frantically looking back and forth between Bills eyes and the bike-less shed. "W-we don't know that, Eddie, we can't jump t-to conclusions-"

Eddie grabbed onto Bills wrists, his grip almost painful. His breathing was erratic, coming in short gasps. "Then where is he? _Bill, where is he_ -"

"I don't k-know Eddie." Bill gave his shoulders a light squeeze. Bill hadn't seen him this distressed in a long time. Scared as he was for Richie's wellbeing, Eddie was on the verge of a panic attack and Bill had to calm him down. "B-b-breathe. We're gonna find him. We wi-I-ill. Let's go get the o-others, they can help."

Eddie breathing started to slow, but his eyes were still large and now they were wet with tears.  "Bill... _Richie_.."

And this, this was evidence of what the other losers had watched blossoming between Eddie and Richie for years. The slow transformation from friends into something greater. It was in their willingness to do anything for one another. Eddie loved Richie, and you'd have to be blind to not see Richie loved him too. After everything they had been through... They both deserved to be happy, and to be happy with each other. If Richie really was in trouble somewhere, they would find him. Bill was going to make sure that would happen. 

"W-w-we'll find him, Eddie. I promise."


	2. Of Busted Glasses and Panicked Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie woke up to a splitting headache, and absolutely no fucking clue where he was.

Richie woke up to a splitting headache, and absolutely no fucking clue where he was. He had no idea how long he was out for or what time it was, but the sun was now up. _Great_. The view through his cracked glasses was spotty at best, but at least he could see his surroundings. 

The list of thing that were causing him pain was long. His head throbbed, his memory was hazy. Blood was dripping into his right eye, so that probably explained the source of his headache.

He swiped the blood away with a thumb, wincing when it jostled his tender limbs. His body felt bruised and battered. He could vaguely remember falling down the ravine off on his left. 

Shit. His bike. It was probably totaled. Richie sighed. 

The worst pain was coming from his ankle. It throbbed in agony any time he attempted to so much as move it. He couldn't even wiggle his toes without it hurting. He could likely walk on it if he forced himself, but it was going to fucking hurt. 

He dragged himself over to a tree so he could rest his back against it, but even that made him lightheaded with pain. He could just barely see the road up on the steep incline, and he doubted anyone would see him unless they were really looking.

He sighed heavily, "You've really made a mess for yourself this time, dumbass."

His head felt scrambled. It was hard to focus. He knew why he had ended up bruised and bleeding in some unknown forest. He could recall his mom's harsh words, could still feel the biting need to get to Eddies house but he couldn't recall how he crashed. Wasn't he supposed to meet the others at the Quarry today? That sounded right. He didn't think he'd be making the trip this time, but at least it meant his friends would notice his absence. Sooner or later, they would find his bike on the side of the road and then they'd find him. 

Oh god. Eddie and Bill were supposed to pick him up today. The memory hit him like a ton of bricks.  _Shit_. Eddie was going to lose it when he couldn't find him. 

Imagining Eddies worried face was enough to have Richie trying to get to his feet again, but the pain from his head and ankle kept him down. He was dizzy and nauseous. He leaned his head back against the tree, feeling tired. He could rest for awhile, gather his strength. Maybe he'd to wait for the others to find him. For Eddie to find him. 

He closed his eyes. 

* * *

 

 

"Ok, Eddie slow down. What happened to Richie?" Ben asked. 

Eddie and Bill had raced to the Quarry to find that Ben, Beverley, Stan, and Mike were already there enjoying the warm summer sun. Richie wasn't with them. Eddie had been expecting that, honestly, but his heart gave a painful thump when he didn't see the familiar glasses wearing teen catching rays with the others. 

The others had gathered quickly once Eddie had jumped off his bike, yelling about Richie's disappearance. 

"He's missing!" Eddie yelled, his voice pitched high with panic. His friends all stared at him with varying degrees of concerned amusement, not sure if he was being serious or if it was just another one if Richie's elaborate pranks. "I'm telling you he's missing! He wasn't home, his bike was gone, there was _fucking broken glass everywhere_ -"

Stan grimaced as Eddies voice grew higher and more panicked. "Eddie, this isn't funny, what the hell-"

"W-we went to his house." Bill interrupted, voice worried but determined. "His m-mom was p-p-passed out on the couch."

Their rag tag little group fell deadly silent at that. It's wasn't a secret that Richie's parents were pretty messed up.  Eddie might go along with Richie's pranks sometimes, but he would never joke about Richie's safety. Bill sure as hell wouldn't joke about a situation as serious as this. Eddie could see the realization on his friends faces, amusement turning into worry. 

About fucking time they saw how serious this was. 

"What happened?" Bev asked. She sent Eddie a concerned look but everyone else was looking to Bill for answers.

Bill shrugged, looking pensive, while Eddie clenched and unclenched his fists anxiously. "We don't know." Bill said. "W-we went by his house to pick him up and h-he w-wasn't there, ne-either was his bike."

"He's was just gone." Eddie whispered. His voice trembled. "He wouldn't just disappear without telling one of us where he was going."  

He looked around at his friends with pleading eyes. His clenched hands shook. "I know him. Something had to have happened to him. We gotta find him, guys. Please."

Mike laid a soft hand on Eddies quaking shoulder. "Of course we're gonna find him." He assured him. "We'll split up, searching all his usual hangouts. Let's do a run through of the neighborhood first. Stan, maybe go through Arthur Street? Ben, you go with Beverly to..."

Eddie tuned out the rest, thankful they were finally working to find the lost teen. Who knew how long Richie had been gone, out there, alone. He had to have left around the time his mother got home, so late. That means he had been missing for 14 hours, maybe more. 

Anything could happen in that time. He could have been kidnapped, mugged, could have broken an arm or a leg, he could be unconscious in an alleyway somewhere- Eddie was going crazy with not knowing. 

 "Eddie?" Bill said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Come on, your w-with me. We're gonna search Pine through Second Street, then meet the others back-k here."

Eddie nodded and went to grab his bike. He kicked off the stand and got on it, watching as his friends packed their things and went off in different directions to look for Richie. Eddie had never felt so lucky to have such great friends. His anxious heart just hoped Richie was ok when they found him. 

Bill pulled his bike up beside him, titling his head toward the road. "You r-ready?"

Eddie smiled weakly at him. He started peddling in the direction of Pine Street, Bill following behind him. "Let's go find our idiot."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words about the first chapter! It definitely motivated me to work on getting the second chapter out so I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry its a little shorter but the next one will definitely be longer.


	3. Of Angry Tears and Broken Bikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie didn't want to go to sleep and miss his knight in shining armor charging in with their little group of misfits in tow. That didn't mean he succeeded. 
> 
> Shit. Eddie was going to give him hell for falling asleep with a head wound.

Richie wanted to stay awake. Really, he did. No matter how annoying his friends pretended he was, or sometimes how annoying he actually was, they loved him. They would find him. And with Eddie leading the charge? They'd probably show up here in the next few minutes. 

The point was, Richie didn't want to go to sleep and miss Eddie charging in like his knight in fucking shining armor, their little group of misfits in tow. That didn't mean he succeeded. 

He lost the battle with unconsciousness fairly quickly, slumping against the tree behind him. As his vision faded Richie didn't think about his mom or his hurting limbs, but of Eddies smiling face looking over at him at the movies there other night. He thought their intertwined hands, hidden by the dark of the theater. Fuck, he missed him. He really hoped they found him soon. 

Shit. Eddie was going to give him hell for falling asleep with a head wound. 

* * *

 

Pine Street was a bust, as was Lake, Washington and Maple Street after it. They were all distinctly Richieless. Eddie and Bill only had Cedar and Second Street to go through before they had to head back to regroup. 

Eddie could feel anxious energy build inside him every time they turned down a street, only for his hopes to be dashed upon seeing an empty road. He hoped the others were having better luck. Better yet, he hoped they had found Richie, alive and well, and he would be waiting with them when Bill and he arrived. 

God, he hoped. 

They turned the corner at Maple Street and headed down Cedar. It wasn't a common Street for them to be biking down since it was pretty far out of their way. Eddies eyes gravitated toward the houses on the right side of the street, searching for any sign that Richie had passed through here. 

"Eddie..."

Eddie looked up at Bills shaken call of his name, but Bill wasn't looking at him. Eddie followed his gaze to an object laying up ahead of them on the road. But not just any object. A bike. _Richie's_ bike. 

Eddie felt like he was gonna throw up. 

He raced forward, peddles flying, until he reached it. His own bike was tossed carelessly to the side as he kneeled down beside Richie's bike. One of the wheels was badly bent, a large branch broken in it. Richie must have crashed. Eddie picked up the bike, staring at it like it could tell him where the missing teen was. 

He felt numb. 

Richie's bike was here, and badly damaged. Richie was nowhere to be seen. Richie wasn't _here_. 

"Do you- do y-you think he went down there?" Bills voice startled him when he spoke, and he looked up more out a reflex than anything. Bill was pale, looking at the edge of the road where it dropped off into a steep forested area. His bike was propped up neatly behind him. "If he crashed, h-he c-c-could have gone over."

The numb feeling was suddenly gone, washed away by the icy chill of dread. Dread that was quickly replaced by desperation. 

Bill jumped when Eddie sprung to his feet abruptly, the bike clattering on the ground. He ran to the edge of the road and almost stumbled over the side in his haste. 

"Eddie, be careful!" Bill yelled at him and grabbed onto his shirt to stop him from tumbling over the side. Eddie had grown over the years, was just as tall as Bill now, so it was a struggle to keep him from going over. 

"Richie! _Richie!"_ Eddie was practically screaming, head swinging around wildly to try to find any sign of the other teen. His heart pounded in fear when he saw a section of dirt where clumps of grass had been torn up in long patches. It led all the way to the bottom. He pointed to it, "There, Bill look!" Before he was scrambling down the side. 

Bill stuttered out a curse behind him and hurried to follow. Eddie stumbled down the steep incline, half sliding his way down, panicked that he might not find Riche at the bottom. 

What they found was worse then what he'd been imagining. 

Richie was sitting a few yards in front of them, back against a tree with his head slumped down toward his chest. His clothes were filthy, one side of his shirt torn at the shoulder. His hair was tangled and intertwined with leaves and branches. Blood matted his dark hair and the top of his head, and his shirt was stained red. He remained motionless as they came crashing to a halt at the bottom, paralyzed by the gruesome site of their friend. 

Bill gasped. "Richie!"

Eddie released a pained cry before he practically threw himself at Richie. He tumbled to his knees at the teens side, taking his face into his hands and lifting carefully. Eddies heart plummeted when he remained unconscious despite the movement. 

Eddie assessed Richie's injuries with mounting dread. A jagged cut stood out starkly against the boys pale forehead, most likely the source of all the blood. It was surrounded by a large and painful looking bruise. Blood had dried over the majority of the right side of his face, smearing on his badly cracked glasses. He was covered in scratches and bruises, too numerous for Eddie to count. He didn't know if he was hurt internally, if he was possibly bleeding out from the inside. He didn't know if Richie was possibly _dying._

"Richie," Eddie cried, brushing the hair out of Richie's eyes. "Richie, please wake up."

They should be at the Quarry right now, having fun with their friends. He and Richie should have spent the day teasing each other, wrestling and splashing each other in the water, only to grab each others hands when they had settled down in the evening to watch the sun set.  Not this. Anything but what was happening right now. 

Eddie chocked on a sob, gripping Richie's face tight. "Richie please. Wake up.  _Wake up, you asshole_."

So slowly that Eddie thought he was imagining it, Richie shifted beneath him. His eyes struggled open, his right hindered but the tacky trail of blood from his wound. Eddie could hardly breath as he looked around blearily, finally stopping when he caught sight of Eddie. 

"Eds?" Richie whispered, voice rough. 

Eddie had never loved that stupid nickname more. He let out a startled laugh, stroking Richie's cheekbone with his thumb. "Yah. Yah, it's me, Trashmouth." 

Richie smiled up at him.  

"Cricky, those safaris aren't what they promised they'd be." Richie stated in what was probably meant to be an Australian accent, but it was slurred. "Got thrown out of the jeep before the thing fucking started, can you believe that?" 

There was a moment of silence where Eddie had no idea what to say. Richie was bleeding like a stuck pig, was barely conscious, but he was still trying to do one of his stupid impressions. Richie could have died falling down that hill, and Eddie would have never seen him again. Never get to hear his jokes, never get to see him smile, never get to address this precious blossoming thing between them. Richie would be gone. 

"You-you scared the hell out of me." Eddie finally croaked, breath coming in short gasps. 

Richie frowned in concern. "Eds, 'tis but a flesh wound."

"Don't." Eddie pulled his hands away from Richie's face, suddenly angry. "You _don't_ get to do that, Richie, your bleeding from your fucking head, that's not fucking normal!"

"Eddie-" Bill said, and Eddie had nearly forgotten Bill was there in his panicked state but it didn't stop him from bulldozing over whatever he was trying to say. 

Richie was staring silently up at him, looking like he was struggling to keep his head up without Eddies support. He looked like he was in pain, but trying to hide it. That only served to make Eddie angrier. 

"You don't get to disappear like that! You don't! I thought- You could have died falling down here. What if we couldn't find you? What would I have done if you'd-" Eddie cut himself off, unable to finish that line of though. He was embarrassed to find that hot, angry tears were now spilling down his cheeks. "Do you know what it did to me, to find out you were missing?" He turned away, his voice cracking. "Don't act like everything is fine, because it's not."

"Eddie." Richie's said after a moment of silence. Eddie turned back toward him. Richie's eyes were wide, staring at Eddie in guilt and a little bit of wonder. "I'm sorry, Eds. I didn't mean to worry you, honest. My mom... I just had to get out of my house."

"An apology? You must have a concussion." Eddie sighed, all his anger leaving in the face of a bloody and battered Trashmouth Tozier apologizing to him. "You don't have to be sorry, you idiot. Just don't ever do it again."

"It's not exactly on my top ten list of things to do, you know?" Richie replied with a smirk. He cringed when it pulled on his head wound. 

Fucking hell, Richie was going to give him gray hairs before he'd even reached his twenties. Though, Eddie was happy to note Richie's words weren't as slurred as they were before. He seemed a little more coherent now, and Eddie sighed in relief, assured he wasn't going to die in the next minute. He reached forward, brushing his palm against the uninjured side of the teens face. Richie leaned into the touch. Eddie's heart felt warm.

"Next time your things go south with your mom, come to one our houses, alright?" Eddie said tenderly. "Don't disappear like that again, dipshit, or I'll make you regret it."

"What do you think I was trying to do, Eds?" Richie whined. "You think I was out here for fun? I was biking to your house when I wrecked."

Eddies heart both warmed and sank at this information. Mostly, he just wanted to get Richie out of this fucking forest. 

Bill, who had been staying back to give the boys a moment of privacy, finally stepped up. He grinned at Richie, leaning down so he was level with his friends. "Man, I'm g-glad your n-not dead."

Richie let out a painful sounding laugh, leaning his head even further into Eddies hand. "You and me both."

Bill laid a hand on Eddies shoulder, "Eddie, we n-need to let the others know we found him. He needs to go to the hospital." 

Eddie nodded as Richie groaned in denial. There was no way he wasn't taking Richie to a doctor to be thoroughly checked out, he didn't care if he had to pay for it himself. 

"Do you think you could stand?" Eddie asked. With Bills help, he was sure they could get Richie up the incline and out of this hell hole. 

Richie nodded slowly. Eddie stepped back to give him some room to move, placing a hand on his arm to assist if he was needed. Richie moved to get up before he was suddenly crumpling back to the ground, gasping in pain. He looked as pale as a ghost. 

"Richie?" Eddie yelped, worried. 

"Are you alright?" Bill asked anxiously. 

"My ankle." Richie gasped out, sweat starting to break out on his head. "I think I fucking sprained it."

"S-shit." Bill cursed. 

" _Shit_." Eddie echoed. 

"Shit indeed." Richie wheezed, before turning to the side and vomiting of the forest floor. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eddie half-yelled, but he was already reaching forward to hold back Richie's dark curls as he puked. His heart was racing. Bill leaned forward and rubbed Richie's back, sending Eddie a nervous glance. 

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Bill asked once Richie had finished. 

Richie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Just my head and my ankle I think."

Eddie eyed the tear in Richie's shirt and the deep purple bruise that was forming underneath. "What about your shoulder?"

"It's nothing." Richie answered, quickly enough that Eddie knew it actually _was_ something. 

"Richie." Eddie pleaded. Richie looked away from him, hung his head so he could avoid his eyes. 

Finally, he threw up his hands in defeat. "...my mom got me with a bottle ok?" He muttered. "It's nothing. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Eddie could feel rage burning hot in the pit of his stomach. He hated Richie's mom in that moment. He knew he didn't have the best mother in the world, but at least she didn't hit him. Eddie couldn't stand the thought of Richie being hurt, and that _woman_ hurt him almost every day. She stood for everything he despised in this world, hurt the person he cared about the most. She was the reason Richie had wrecked his bike and almost gotten himself killed. 

He gripped Richie's arm a little tighter, rested his forehead against Richie's clean temple. He swore on everything he had he was gonna get Richie out of that place. 

"It's not n-nothing, Rich." Bill insisted quietly, but his voice was firm. He reached forward and clasped Richie's hand. Eddie slid his hand into the other one. "It'll never be nothing. We're here for-r y-you, you know?"

Richie nodded with a smile, but Eddie could see his eyes were wet behind his glasses. 

"Are we done with the counseling session then, doc?" Richie huffed, but his voice was soft. "My entire body feels like one giant bruise and I'd really like to be in a bed right about now."

"There he is." Eddie sighed, but it was more fond then annoyed. With everything that had happened, it was a relief to hear Richie joking again.  

Bill patted his hand before rising to his feet. "Let's get you out of here."

Eddie pulled away from Richie. He gave his hand one last squeeze before he and Bill were helping him to his feet. 

The incline was steep, but it wasn't very long. Eddie thanked his lucky stars for that. Getting up it took a lot of maneuvering and they had to stop frequently whenever Richie's pain became too much. But with Eddie and Bill supporting Richie between them, they eventually made it back onto the street.  

Richie was sickly white and sweating by the time they reached the top. Eddie and Bill helped him get onto the back of Eddies bike, with his arms around Eddies waist and his injured ankle sticking out away from the wheels. As soon as he made sure Richie was secure, Bill hoped onto his own bike. Eddie started toward the hospital as quickly as he could, Bill taking off ahead of them. 

"I'll ride ahead and find t-the others!" Bill yelled as he peddled toward the assigned meeting place. "You get Richie to the hospital, we'll meet you there."

"Aye aye, Captain Bill." Richie waved him off weakly. His body sank a little heavier into Eddies back and Eddie peddled a little faster. 

With Derry being the small town that it was, the hospital wasn't far. It still felt like an eternity to Eddie. He parked his bike and practically carried Richie into the emergency room, despite his weak protests. By that point Richie was barely conscious. 

Eddie filled out all the paper work for him, fished his insurance card out of the wallet in his pocket. Whatever insurance his mother had, it would apparently cover the costs of his injuries. Eddie could only think, somewhat bitterly, that is was the only good thing she'd ever done for her son.

Bill, Bev, Mike, Stan, and Ben showed up after Eddie had finished the paper work and they had taken Richie into the back to be treated. Bev sat down beside him in the waiting room and put her arm around him. He cried into her shoulder. They were happy tears.

"Bill told us what happened." She whispered to him. She rubbed his shoulders as he cried quietly. "He's gonna be ok."

He smiled weakly up at her, at all his friends sitting around the waiting room.

"Yah." He croaked, and his friends all smiled in relief. "He's gonna be ok."

Later, when Richie was settled in a room, Eddie sat silently beside him. Richie was sleeping now, the cut on his head stitched and his damaged ankle wrapped. The others were waiting in various corners of the room, most of them having already fallen asleep. Mike and Stan had had to go home, but they had left with the promise of coming back in the morning. Eddie had called his own mother to tell her he was not coming home, despite her protests. He wasn't going to leave Richie tonight.

The room was a pleasant sort of quiet, peaceful. The heart motor beeped gently, a frequent assurance that Richie was alive and well. Eddie felt like he could finally breath.

He smiled down at the sleeping boy. He reached out, grasping Richie's lax hand. He leaned back in his chair, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

 _Yah._ Eddie thought. _They were going to be ok._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad this ship is getting so much love lately. And thanks to everyone for all the love you've been giving my story. Honestly, it makes my day. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There should be at least one more chapter and it'll probably be posted next Monday or Tuesday due to school commitments. I'm going to try to respond to comments today as well. If anyone needs to scream about Reddie, you know where to find me.


	4. Of Sweet Kisses and Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, Eddie loved him.

Richie woke up to warm sun light shining on his face. He blinked his eyes into focus, head still fuzzy from sleep and the after effects of pain medication. He was surprised to note that he actually felt better. His body felt pleasantly numb, and the bed he lay on was soft and warm. He was filled with dread, and somewhat annoyed, when he remembered he was in the hospital. He just hoped his mom wasn't in one of her rare caring moods when she found out, or else she'd rip him a new one. 

That fear was forgotten when he looked to the side and saw Eddie, slouched uncomfortably in the chair beside his bed. The other boy was clutching Richie's hand even while slept, like he was afraid Richie would disappear again. Eddie brow was furrowed, looking stressed even while he was sleeping. 

Richie gazed at him fondly, and with no small amount of guilt. He squeezed Eddies hand gently. Eddie seemed to settle at the motion, relaxing back into his chair.  

Richie reached his free hand out, feeling around the side table blindly, and sure enough his glasses were there. He folded them open and put them on. They were still cracked, but the lens had been wiped clean of blood. It was better than not being able to see at all, but _man_ , he had shit luck. 

Richie looked around the room. It was small, had too white walls. There was a clock on the wall that let him know it was around 8 in the morning. Most of his friends were in chairs around the room, sleeping fitfully. Richie felt a strong wave of affection for them. They were always there for him, and he appreciated them now more than ever. His gazed turned back toward the sleeping boy beside him, feeling at peace for the first time in days.

Well. Maybe his luck wasn't that bad.

He reached forward and pinched Eddie's cheek, softly so he wouldn't wake him, more of a caress than anything. "Cute, cute, cute."

His smile hurt his still tender face, but he couldn't stop it if he tried. 

He settled back in his hospital bed and waited for the others to wake up. He was eager to talk to Eddie now that he wasn't delirious with pain. But for now, he'd let the poor boy sleep. He could wait. 

* * *

 

When Eddie woke up, it was to the feeling of someone's fingers gently stroking along his knuckles. He made a soft sound of content. His back and neck were aching, the result of sleeping in a chair instead of a bed. As the cobwebs of sleep started to disappear, the events of the last 24 hours seemed to hit him all at once. He was suddenly wide awake, eyes flying open. He bolted into a sitting position, immediately seeking out Richie. 

Richie, who'd been absentmindedly playing with his hand while he watched the television hooked up in the hospital room, looked over at him when he sat up. Noticing that Eddie was awake, a smirk formed on his bruised face. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Shut the fuck up." Eddie yawned, but he was repressing a smile. His racing heart slowed, settling at the site of Richie's smiling face. He rubbed his sleepy eyes with his free hand, unwilling to let Richie go just yet. "How are you feeling?"

Richie turned off the TV and turned fully toward him. "Like the tenderized meat patties Mike delivers on the weekends."

Eddie wrinkled his nose, not amused in the slightest. "That's fucking gross, Richie." He looked around the room, seeing that the chairs their friends had been occupying last night were empty. "Where did everyone go?

"I'm just yanking your chain there, Eddie Spaghetti. The others went to go get some breakfast from the cafeteria a few minutes before you woke up." Richie replied He laughed as Eddie started to look him over dubiously. Something inside Eddie seemed to unravel at the happy sound and the remaining tension left his body. "I feel a lot better, honest. "

Eddie looked him up and down. Richie sounded better, but he didn't look much better in the light of day. The hospital had cleaned all the blood off of him when he'd arrived for treatment, thank fucking everything they did because Eddie didn't think he could handle seeing Richie like that again. His skin was still a little too pale to be natural, and his eyes were red and puffy behind his cracked glasses. His head injury looked even worse without the blood to hide it, but the stitches were neat and clean. Everywhere Eddie looked there were cuts and bruises. 

Richie looked out of place laying in a hospital bed in his hospital gown, his injuries the only spots of color in the too white room. 

He was a heartbreaking site, honestly. But all Eddie could only sit and stare at him, overcome with relief that Richie was alive. He'd survived. 

Richie seemed to sense his thoughts. He smiled dopily at Eddie, gaze soft. "What's the verdict, doc? Am I still gonna be able to play the tuba?"

Eddie didn't even try to suppress his smile this time, but he did roll his eyes. "You have a concussion, a sprained ankle, and several lacerations and contusions. They only kept you here so they could keep an eye on your concussion. You're gonna be fine, smartass."

"My music career lives on!" Richie cheered, pumping a fist in the air. He grimaced at the movement and gingerly lowered his arm back down to the bed. "Ok, I probably won't be doing that again anytime soon."

Eddie frowned, concerned that he was still in pain. The panic he felt yesterday was still too close to the surface, the 'what ifs' still playing rampant in his mind. Eddie felt sick just thinking about yesterday, he didn't understand how Richie could joke about it so easily. 

Eddie gripped Richie's hand perhaps a little too tight, and Richie's smile slowly dropped. His voice cracked as he croaked out, " _Shit_ , just- don't ever scare me like that again. "

Richie pulled his hand out of Eddies, hands fiddling with his blanket. He looked flat out weary, and no, _no_ , that's not what Eddie wanted at all. He didn't get what Eddie was trying to say, was too concerned with being a burden. Whatever his mom had said to him, it must have really messed with him.

Eddie needed to fix that.

"Listen, I don't know what happened with your mom-" Richie gave a full-body wince, opened his mouth, but Eddie held up his hand. "You don't have to tell me right now, but you can tell me later. If you want. But right now I have something to say to you, and I want you to fucking listen, alright?"

Richie raised his eyebrows.

" _Alright_?" Eddie pressed.

"Alright!" Richie yelled, but he there was a faint smile gracing his lips. "Jeez, man." 

Eddie took a deep breath. He wanted to get everything out in the open, let Richie know he wasn't a burden, would never be a burden. He wanted Richie to know that, yes, he had been terrified but that that didn't matter because he'd overcome anything to make sure Richie was ok. But he _was_ Eddie, so instead of the heartfelt speech he was planning in his head the first thing to come out of his mouth was, "First of all, your a fucking idiot for falling asleep with a head wound."

The mood suddenly shifted, becoming lighter. Richie's face dropped, and he looked and Eddie incredulously. "Are you _fucking kidding me_ -"

And that, that just goaded Eddie on. "I mean how many times have I told you how dangerous it is to do that? You didn't know how serious you injury was! 50,000 people died from head injuries this year alone, Richie. _50,000_ people!"

"Forgive me for not thinking about concussion statics when I'd just barrel rolled down a fucking cliff-" Richie gripped, throwing his hands up in the air. Eddie thrived on the mischievous spark in his eyes, couldn't bear to ever lose it. " _Jesus_ , and here I was thinking you were gonna confess your undying love for me."

Eddie swallowed thickly. He sat up a little straighter in his chair. His cheeks felt like they were in fire as he ground out, "If you would _shut the fuck up_ for a minute I'd get to that part, Einstein."

"You-" Richie's eyes went comically wide, his glasses only enhancing the effect. His mouth opened and closed, for once speechless. "Wait what?"

God, Eddie loved him. 

"You're a fucking idiot if it wasn't obvious to you by now, but it's about time I said it." Eddie stated. He tried his best to sound confident, because Richie deserved it. Fuck, but he was nervous. Even though their feelings for one another were practically common knowledge among their little group by this point. Knowing it and actually saying it out loud we're two entirely different things, he guessed. He took a fortifying breath before confessing, "You... you mean a lot to me, and I'm _tired_ of not saying it. I fucking love you, you asshole."

Richie was still gapping like a fish, no sound coming out of his mouth. His cheeks were scarlet and stood out starkly against his pale skin. Usually Eddie would be amused to see Richie in such a state, but right now he just wanted him to say something. His silence was unnerving, and if Eddie wasn't positive his feelings were mutual, he'd start to feel concerned by his lack of response. Good thing he was pretty positive.

"You have to know I'd do anything for you." Eddie stressed. "I'm not going to lie, yesterday fucking sucked. I've never been so scared to lose anyone in my entire life. But I'd go through all that shit again, because your worth it, Richie." Eddie leaned forward, folded Richie's slack hands between his own. "You'll always be worth it to me."

"I-" Richie seemed to come back to himself suddenly, his fingers tightening around Eddies hands. His adams apple bobbed before he was muttering a quiet, "Okay."

"Okay?" Eddie asked, a huff of laughter under his breath. "That's all you have to say to me?"

"I meant- _shit_ \- Me too- I love you too. Obviously." Richie rushes to get out, his words all blending together, but the message was clear. 

Eddie smirked at him, heart feeling full and happy. "I should start saying I love you more often if it's gonna make you all flustered like that."

Richie groans and turned his face away to hide his flaming cheek. "Give me a break here Eds, I have a fucking concussion for Christ's sake."

Eddie laughed. He maneuvered their hands so that their fingers were intertwined, more relieved than he could express. 

Richie looked back over at him, cheeks still red but now sporting a wide grin. "So your finally gonna make an honest man out of me?" Richie did that ridiculous eyebrow wiggle, and Eddie never thought he would be happy to be on the receiving end of it. He was simultaneously charmed and exasperated, something he was used to feeling when in the presence to the teen in front of him. "You wanna be my boyfriend, Eds?" 

"Boyfriend." Eddie mused. He glanced at the other boy out of the corner of his eye, tilted his head like he was mulling it over.

He wanted to be with Richie. He loved Richie, and vice versa. They needed to stop acting like they had all the time in the world, because yesterday made it obvious that wasn't true. 

 Eddie nodded his head. "I like that sound of that."

Richie's smile was blinding. Eddie couldn't stop himself from smiling back at him. 

"Can you kiss me now, Casanova, or are you gonna make me wait until we get married?" Richie asked.

"I should leave you in this hospital room for that comment alone." Eddie quipped back good naturedly, feeling himself flush. He'd really fucking like to kiss Richie, but he wasn't going to give Richie the satisfaction of hearing him say it. And even though he had gotten over his germ phobia years ago, he had to ask, "When was the last time you brushed your teeth again?" Mostly just to annoy Richie.

"Oh come on, have pity on the invalid!" Richie whined, tugging on Eddie hands to get him to move closer. Eddie went willingly. "You know you want my cooties."

"That's debatable." Eddie snarked, but he was already leaning forward.

Their first kiss was chaste, and a little awkward, as most first kisses were. Eddie didn't move too much at first, scared of upsetting Richie's wounds. But then they found the right angle, applied the right pressure, and suddenly it wasn't awkward anymore. It was a tender, fragile thing, one no one would expect to come from the likes of Richie Tozier. It was a very nice kiss.

When Eddie pulled back, his face was hot and he was slightly out of breath. Richie looked up at him with one of his rare, soft smiles and it made him feel lighter than air.

Eddie quirked an eyebrow at him, gaze soft. They were still close, mere inches apart. "Are you happy now?"

"Definitely." Richie grinned. Then his smile dropped, face going blank. "Oh,  _shit."_

Eddie startled, backing up slightly. Was his kissing really that bad? "You alright?"

"It"s nothing." Richie sighed. Eddie noticed with amusement that he was pouting, of all things. "I just didn't want our first kiss to be in a hospital. Way to be romantic there, Eds."

"You're the one who asked to kiss me!" Eddie sputtered, the same time Bev laughed from the doorway, "Richie, you fucking sap." 

They both startled at her arrival, jumping apart. Eddie nearly pin wheeled out of his chair, screeching, "Oh my god!"

"Jesus Christ, Bev!" Richie yelled, but he didn't sound too annoyed. Eddie glared at them as he righted himself in his chair. "Give a guy some fucking warning, would you?"

"Sorry." Bev shrugged, but she didn't sound sorry in the slightest. In fact she was still laughing, trying to muffle it behind her hand.

Bev composed herself and shuffled through the doorway. She had a tray stacked with food in her hand. Ben and Bill walked in behind her, both carrying an array of breakfast food items. Ben was beaming at them, looking proud that they had finally sorted out their shit. Eddie was slightly mortified at being caught, but he was too happy to let it ruin his mood.

Bill sent a leering grin their way. "I would offer you some breakfast, but it looks like your hungry for something I don't have, Eddie." He teased, sending Bev and Richie into hysterics.

"Shut up, Bill." Eddie replied. He smacked Richie's arm, the other boy shaking with laughed. Eddie rolled his eyes.

Eddie caught the apple Ben tossed his way, and reclined back into his chair. It was nice to hear his friends laughing, even if it was in a hospital room and at his expense. Soon, Mike and Stan would show up and Richie would be released from the hospital. Usually Eddie couldn't wait to get out of the hospital, but this time he was happy to wait a little longer. He was surrounded by his friends. Richie was alright, was coherent and smiling warmly at the other in the room.

Maybe hospitals would hold some good memories from now on.

 

* * *

 

They finally got their day at the Quarry.

After being cooped up in his house for a week, Richie was about at his wits end with cabin fever. Eddie had visited him as often as he was able in that week, worried about him being alone with his mother. In the end, he didn't have to worry because Mrs. Tozier was back to her routine of fucking off to who knows where. With his mom MIA, Richie was told Eddie what had happened the night he'd wrecked his bike. They'd had a few discussions about it, in the quiet solitude of Richie's home, throughout the week. He could tell it helped Richie to talk about it, and with someone that cared about him. Eddie finally felt like Richie was in a good place again.

Eddie was still adamant the Richie's mother belonged in jail. No one disagreed.

Despite his visits, and visits from the other losers, Richie was desperate to get out of his house by the end of the week. So, a trip to the Quarry was planned.

Getting there had been a fucking hassle. Richie, who was still recovering from a sprained ankle and a concussion, had tried to convince everyone he could peddle to the Quarry with only one foot. No one had been impressed, least of all Eddie. They had reminded him several times that he his bike was still totaled. When that didn't work there had been a heated discussion between Richie and Stan, to which Eddie and Ben occasionally threw in their opinions.

"You can't bike in a straight line when you have two functioning ankles," Stan had stated dryly. "If you try to bike now you will actually kill yourself."

Richie reluctantly agreed to ride to the Quarry in the car Stan had borrowed from his dad. Eddie knew Richie was only being abnormally stubborn because he felt useless with his handicap, so he tried to be patient with him. Even so, it was a relief to everyone when they finally arrived at the Quarry and got Richie settled among the rocks.

The peace didn't last for long. Richie was a menace with crutches. He'd clack them against the rocks to get the others attention if they left him alone. On one memorable occasion, one crutch slipped from Richie's hand as he gestured with it and down into the rocks below. Eddie had been the one to go and save it, but he had refused to let him have it back until they left.

They spent the day laughing, bathing in the light of the sun. Once everyone had tired themselves out in the water, they retired to the rocks to sit by Richie. Eddie settled contentedly between Richie's legs, resting against his chest and listening to the others chatter. Richie was a bright, animated thing in the presence of his friends. He'd missed this Richie in the past week and was delighted to see him looking so happy again.

"Oh my god, sit still!" Eddie groaned. He leaned his back into Richie's chest so the other teen would stop trying to reach around him to poke at Bill. He laughed when Richie settled with an exaggerated sigh. "What did I do in the past life to be cursed with you as a boyfriend?"

"Hey!" Richie squawked, but Eddie could hear the laughter in his voice. "You're lucky to have the likes of me as your boyfriend."

Stan rolled his eyes while the others laughed, but Eddie could only think of how true that statement really was. He was lucky. He was so fucking _lucky_. 

The sun was low in the sky and the air was pleasant and cool. Richie arms tightened around his waist, his head burrowed into the junction between his shoulder and neck. 

Eddie turned his head toward Richie, titled his face up. He met Richie's lips in a sweet kiss. He could hear the others groan, but the surprised pleasure on Richie's face was worth it. He leaned toward Richie, saying low enough for only him to hear, "I might just be the luckiest guy in the entire world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up a week late with an extra fluffy chapter* Heeeeeeeey guys. Sorry this is so late, but I got sick last week and I'm still fighting it off. Despite being ill, I tried to finish writing this chapter last week. I ended up accidently deleting it. As you can probably imagine, I was really bummed. But it's finished now. After several different drafts, and way too many days of editing, it is finally finished. Last chapter, whoot whoot! That being said, I'm sure I still missed a few mess ups. I'm not too happy with it honestly, but I really hope you liked it. If you have any questions or you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when all the characters are around seventeen years old, so there aren't really any references to fighting It. By this age they don't really remember their encounter in the sewers, but they still experience the fear from the encounter. This is why Eddie reacts so badly finding out Richie is missing. They all have a deep-seated fear that one of their group will go missing, even if they aren't really aware of what causes it.  
> Not sure how long this story is going to be, but I'll probably post the second chapter sometime this week. Thanks for reading! If you liked it or have any questions, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
